


Teach Me How

by Lady_Katana4544



Series: Discarding Fate's Chains To Be By Your Side [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Canon, Child Frerin, Frerin just wants to help, Gen, One Shot, Protective Thorin, Thorin gets immediately concerned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:36:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which after the fall of Erebor, a young Frerin goes to the one Dwarf he is certain will help him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teach Me How

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece in a series of fic(s) that has to do with Frerin and it is also an experiment for me in writing with a character that doesn't have much in the way of canon.
> 
> And thank you to [mephestopheles](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mephestopheles) for agreeing to edit this particular fic for me. :)
> 
> Khuzdul used:
> 
> * Adad - father
> 
> * Amad - mother
> 
> * Sigin’adad - grandfather
> 
> * Nadad - brother

“Thorin?”

“What is it, Frerin? I’m rather busy as you can see...”

His older brother doesn’t look away from the documents he is holding that Adad had shoved at Thorin minutes earlier. As the soft question rumbles freely past his lips, he feels a stab of annoyance at that and frowns.

Thorin hasn’t looked at much of anything other than the Mahal dratted documents that Adad and Sigin’adad had given to him for one reason or another after they had met with what members remained of the King’s Council. Yes, Thorin is the elder Prince of Durin’s Line and heir to a throne they no longer held. But does that mean they have to occupy every hour of his older brother’s life? 

Sure his older brother could be an intensely focused sod all he wanted too, but… Where did that leave him in his older brother’s thoughts?

Part of him wonders if he’s even spent any time outside of his duties with their little sister. Or even with Amad…? Mentally he shakes his mind away from whichever path that thought might take him. Her last words to him before he had gone to sleep the night before last, were that he needed to be a strong son and brother for their family.

Mahal help him, he so wants to be that for his family.

He wants to help, he really does and yet everyone he tries to talk to about doing that says that he is either too young or too small. He knows he is young, though not as young as his sister, Dís.

As for being small… well he just had his third growth spurt and is just barely meeting the lower half of Thorin’s chest. So surely he could be of some use to someone right?

He desperately wants to be able to protect his family and his people.

Why won’t they let him?

“Frerin? Nadad?”

He blinks and discovers that Thorin has gotten up from his seat, though still standing in front of it as he watches him calmly. Suddenly nervous and reminded how much taller his older brother is to him, he tries to swallow around the rock in his throat and tries for what he hopes isn’t a wobbly smile. Judging by the look on Thorin’s face, he doesn’t succeed with the attempt. 

“Ah, you appear to be busy, nadad.. I - I’ll just be going.”

He turns away to try and leave his brother’s room, though it seems as if Thorin has the quicker stride of them this time and has his hand wrapped gently around his smaller wrist stopping him midway through the room. His brother’s voice when he speaks again is amused and full of warmth.

“You are not one who is known for holding back when you want something, nadad. What is it, Frerin?”

He doesn’t look at his brother and focuses on the wood of the door in front of him. It’s an interesting color for wood and he wonders where it was found exactly? Even to his ears, his own voice sounds very small and meek when he speaks.

“You are busy, Thorin. I can come back later when you are… not so busy.”

There’s a soft snort behind him.

“I’m never too busy for family, Frerin.”

He suppresses a disbelieving snort of his own as Thorin’s grip on his wrist squeezes though not tight enough to hurt. He feels like that hasn’t been true since… well for a good while if he’s honest with himself.

But if he wants to be able help defend his family and his people, then he knows he must take this step.

“Alright, if you are not as busy as you say. Then perhaps you would have time to teach me on how to fight with a weapon.”

Thorin makes a surprised sound and releases his wrist, before gently taking him by both shoulders and turning him around to face him.

“Why do you want to do that? Has someone challenged you to an honor duel?”

He frowns and shakes his head quickly.

“What? No, nothing like that at all, Thorin.”

“Then why?”

He suppresses a soft sigh.

“Because I want to learn? I know the more varied aspects of my own training wouldn’t have been for another year in Erebor if the Dragon hadn’t come..”

“Is that the only reason?”

“Well…”

“Nadad?”

He looks away from that all too knowing gaze towards the floor as Thorin’s thumbs start making soothing circles lightly into the tense muscles in his shoulders. He shrugs slowly careful to not dislodge those comforting hands from his shoulders.

“I know I’m young, Thorin, everyone else seems to think so. But I want to help you and Adad defend our people and our family.”

There’s silence in the room that follows his statement before Thorin sighs and starts to speak again.

“Are you sure this is something you want to do, Frerin. We can wait if you are not sure.”

He grins cheekily upwards at Thorin.

“I don’t want to wait if I can help it. But I mean I could go and bother Cousin Dwalin if you are too chicken to help your little brother.”

He’s certainly _not_ surprised when Thorin starts to laugh loudly while shaking his head as he smiles bright enough to outshine even the sun. When was the last time he had heard his brother laugh? Likely long before the coming of the dragon if he had to think hard about it.

“No, I would rest easier at night if I did your instruction myself. No offense to our cousin, but Dwalin is more than likely to teach you all the ways of bashing your head on or through a wall while breaking it down.”

He grins widely.

“So you will definitely help me then?”

“Yes, Nadad. By Mahal’s hammer, I swear I will teach you to the best of my own ability regardless of what Adad may think should he find out.”

He nods slightly, knowing that Adad would likely not pleased that he had gone behind his back to Thorin and was trying to get his weapons training back on track instead of coming straight to him. Giddy, he rushes toward Thorin and hugs him around the middle, much to his brother’s surprise. After a moment, Thorin’s arms slowly wrap around him and return the hug in full.

“Thank you! Thank you so much, Thorin. I’ll make certain that you don’t regret this.”

He’s feels the amused rumble of Thorin’s chuckle through his clothed chest.

“Do not concern yourself with me, Frerin. Just make sure that you do not make yourself come to regret asking for this later, Nadad.”


End file.
